Buzz is stolen!
This is how Buzz is stolen goes in Toy Story 2. jolts awake, screaming Buzz Lightyear: screams looks down and sees his broken arm around his neck tries get it off, but puts it to a book and coughs hears someone else coughing and lifts the book to reveal... Buzz Lightyear: Wheezy? Is that you? Wheezy: Hey, Buzz. Buzz Lightyear: What are you doing up here? I thought Mom took you to get your squeaker fixed months ago. Andy was so upset. Wheezy: Nah. She just told him that to calm him down. And then, put me on the shelf. Buzz Lightyear: Well why didn't you yell for help? Wheezy: Well, I tried squeaking, but it's still broken. No one can hear me. tries to squeak, but cannot Wheezy: Besides, the dust aggravates my condition. coughs weakly as Buzz catches him Wheezy: What's the point of belonging to the inevitable? We're all just one stitch away from here to there. is pointing to Andy's mom hammering a Yard Sale sign into the ground outside Buzz Lightyear: Yard sale? (gasps) Yard sale! drops Wheezy and crawls to the edge of the shelf Buzz Lightyear: Yard sale! Everyone, wake up! It's a Yard sale outside! Woody: Yard sale? Buzz Lightyear: Sarge, emergency roll call! Sarge (Cars): Affirmative. the toys in the room Roll call! All toys line up! Single file! toys line up Woody: Hamm. Hamm: Here. Woody: Potato Head. Mr. and Mrs. Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head: Here. Woody: Higgly kids. Check, check, check, check, check. Rex: I hate yard sales. then, footsteps approach Rex: Ah! Someone's coming! toys scramble to their positions and freeze just as Andy's mom enters the room carrying a box Andy's mom: Let's see what's up here. puts several things in the box before grabbing Wheezy Wheezy: Bye Buzz. mom puts him in the box and leaves the room. Buzz unfreezes and watches in worry Buzz Lightyear: Wheezy. Think, Buzz. Think, think, think. an idea tries to whistle with his broken arm but it hits him. He uses his good arm to call Buster races into the room Buzz Lightyear: Up here, boy! Up here! Buster, I'm on the shelf! tries to climb down from the shelf but slips and falls onto Buster's back Buzz Lightyear: To the yard sale! Hyah! runs out of the room with Buzz on his back. The other toys watch Woody: Buzz! Rex: Don't so it, Buzz! We love you! bounds along the landing Buzz Lightyear: Careful on the steps now. runs fast down the stairs, making Buzz jump up and down on his back before sliding into a wall opens the door and he and Buster peek outside. Buzz has his eye on Andy's mom who puts down the box with Wheezy inside Buzz Lightyear: Okay, let's go, boy. And act casual. heads on and acts too casual Buzz Lightyear: Not that casual. walks off as the others watch Hamm: Where is he? Bo Peep: Can you see him? Woody: There he is. continues moving on as he stops Buzz Lightyear: Stay here, boy. climbs up and hides he gets inside a box Rex: Ah! He's getting in the box! Hamm: He's selling himself for twenty-five cents! Slinky: Oh, Buzz, you're smarter than that. sees something Woody: Hold on, hold on. He's got something. rescues Wheezy Woody: gasps It's Wheezy! Bo Peep: Wheezy? Rex: Hey, it's not suicide! It's a rescue! gets Wheezy on Buster Buzz Lightyear: There you go. mounts up on Buster Buzz Lightyear: Let's go. heads on Woody: Nice going, Ranger! cheers begins to slip Wheezy: Buzz, I'm slipping! gets Wheezy back on Buster's collar, but falls down enters the door as Buzz freezes Little girl: Mommy, Mommy, look! It's a space ranger! is outraged Woody: What?! is angered Slinky: What does that little gal think she's doing? little girl runs to her mother others watch Little girl: Can we get, please, please, Mommy? the mother throws Buzz away Buzz's Voice Box: To infinity and beyond! comes across him Mesogog: Oh, interesting. The broken arm when it can be fixed. All mine. hears Buster's barking as he gathers other junk then speaks to Andy's mom other toys watch begins the negotiation with her Woody: Hand him over, nice and easy.